ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Charm
Lucky Charm is a brand new series made by AgentSecret/Joe! 17 year old Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin are all imprisoned by the Highbreed years after the war. Certain people in Bellwood all have strange abilities, one in particular Joe Makanoff, with magic on one hand, and much aggression and strength on the other. Joe goes on a journey to recruit many different heroes to protect Bellwood from the dangers that is: Space. Joe Makanoff Bio: Joe Makanoff was an orphan from Russia, though he is not Russian, he can speak it very well, and was given a Russian last name. Joe's mom was an Anodite-Human, while his dad was an Alien. Joe left the orphanage at 16, but also destroying it in the process. Joe continued a criminal life up to he was 19, and from there he stopped his life of crime and tried to be normal in an abnormal place that is Bellwood. Joe has most of the abilities of an Anodite, but is very limited. He also has great strength. Max Tennyson Bio: Max Tennyson is the grandfather & mentor of Ben Tennyson. After Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were imprisoned, The Highbreed went looking for Max, Sandra, Carl, and Lily. Max hid everyone, and left them. Joe found Max unintentionally, and Max trained him. Rook Bio: Rook joined Ben's team a year before the events of Omniverse, he largely helped out during Aggregor and Kevin's arc in Ultimate Alien. Rook and Gwen were both best friends, and had a good mutual relationship, but was not good friends with Kevin, and never trusted him. After Diagon's arc, Rook lost his arm, and left Ben's team. Rook was never seen or heard from again, he dropped all communications with the plumbers, and Ben's team. The Web of Assassins Bio: The Web of Assassins is a group of Assassins (As you can tell by the name) who appeared as soon as Ben and his team were arrested. Not much is known about the Assassins, but they are not known to the public. They are just a rumor at this moment. Guardian Angel Bio: TBA Killer Widow Bio: He is the only Spider-themed Assassin. More TBA More TBA! (Bios will be edited) *Most of the events that happened in OS, AF, UA, & OV have been altered or removed for the purposes of this series. **The Highbreed Arc has been delayed, so it doesn't happen very early on. ***The Highbreed never had a truce, so War of the Worlds is considered non-canon. ***The Highbreed did start attacking, but they never had an invasion, they only sent a few DNAliens. **The entirety of OS (And Young Ben moments in OV) are all canon. **Rook joins Ben's team early on (Around the time of UA), but leaves months before the Highbreed imprison Ben and his team. **OV season 1 is mostly canon. Most of Season 2 is considered non-canon, as the Highbreed imprisoned Ben and his team. ***Khyber's plans have changed, he left The Faction because they had very different ideas. ***Showdown, Store 23, Ben Again, & An American Benwolf in London happen earlier. **The Incursean Arc, Galactic Monsters Arc, and Albedo's Revenge Arc never happen. **Ben was 17 during Omniverse. **Rook and Ben (Ultimate Echo Echo) took down Ultimate Kevin together in Absolute Power: Part 2. Category:Lucky Charm Category:Series